Festa no Apê!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Uma competição, um desafio de desafinados no karaokê. O que esperar de todos os presentes? - Todos os dourados


Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need For Fic - Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Competição] e Tarefa Relâmpago: FESTA  
 _ **Postado originalmente em 27/06/2014**_

 **Frase-tema:** "Há dois tipos de pessoas: as que fazem as coisas e as que ficam com os louros. Procure ficar no primeiro grupo: há menos competição lá." - Indhira Gandhi

 **Itens usados:** Sorriso no rosto, Dar risada, Frase "É só o começo."

 **Tarefa Relâmpago itens usados:** 3 – Vaca e B – Azul com listras vermelhas

 **Beta:** Fê_nix 3

 _ **Apesar de não ser uma Songfic, eu estava ouvindo muito a música do Latino - Festa no Apê, que foi de onde a ideia para essa fanfic partiu!**_

 **oOoOoOo**

O som alto não lembrava em nada o silêncio costumeiro daquelas escadarias.

Ecoando ao longe, podia-se ouvir o pancadão. A batida contagiante e as luzes vindas do segundo templo zodiacal, lembravam a todos mais uma discoteca dos anos 80 do que a tão séria e nobre Casa de Aldebaran de Touro.

Descendo quase que arrastado pelo namorado, vinha um aquariano muito contrariado. Até então, o ruivo não conseguia entender como havia se deixado levar e caíra feito um 'patinho', ou devo dizer frango? na aposta insana feita entre o escorpiano e o leonino.

Bufando, o francês estreitou os olhos e lembrou-se do exato momento em que o grego havia apostado com Aioria: se perdessem a partida de futebol que estavam jogando, que Milo, e claro, Camus de lambuja, iriam usar fantasias a escolha do leonino. Com um sorriso endiabrado nos lábios, o outro grego deixou os dois sozinhos, indo ter com sua equipe.

O jogo fora bem acirrado. Milo tinha toda a certeza do mundo que ganhariam. E estavam mesmo com o jogo no papo, mas o que não esperavam é que Afrodite, goleiro da equipe deles, um bom goleiro por sinal, fosse furar um chutão dado por Shura. E depois desse frango, o que a princípio parecia ser um jogo tranquilo, se tornou em uma praça de guerra. Uma competição!

Todos estavam levando muito a sério. E foi justamente com esse gol que a derrocada começou, e ali estavam eles.

As palavras carregadas de segundas e terceiras intenções do grego mais novo, pareciam ecoar nos ouvidos deles.

\- Fantasias? Para ambos? – Terminou de falar, e ficando pensativo, Aioria já estava se matando de rir apenas com os comentários de seus companheiros de time. - Calma pessoal, eu acho que vai ser justo.

\- Pega leve, gatinho. – Milo mirou-o com rispidez. Era mais velho que o outro, e ele que o respeitasse. Mas aposta era aposta, e ele era um homem de palavra.

\- Pode ficar sossegado, rabudinho! Isso é só o começou. – Gracejou o outro, sem prestar atenção aos olhares desconfiados do francês ao lado do loiro. – Eu acho que vocês vão ficar perfeitos assim...

Bufando mais uma vez, Camus fez com que a crista avermelhada movesse juntamente com seus cabelos. Não acreditava que logo ele, o cavaleiro mais centrado e desprovido de sentimentos, tinha de se vestir parecendo um galináceo. Volvendo os olhos rubros na direção do namorado, não sabia se chorava de rir ou se ria até chorar. A situação de ambos era muito engraçada mesmo, e era difícil não deixar surgir um leve sorriso no rosto.

Voltando o olhar para o lado, Milo estreitou os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que foi, Camus? – Estava bravo demais para chamar o namorado pelo apelido carinhoso.

\- Não foi nada, só estou observando sua fantasia melhor. – Um leve sorriso matreiro iluminado a cútis alva. – Essas tetinhas...

\- O que tem elas? Sou uma vaca! – Respondeu o grego irritado.

\- Ora, você ficou um charme com elas. – Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Camus gracejou, pois somente o namorado era brindado com seus raros momentos de descontração.

Parando para observar melhor o ruivo, Milo riu divertido. A fantasia emplumada, a calça colante imitando as perninhas finas, que de finas não tinham nada, de um frango, e o bico caído sobre o peito do outro, completavam a fantasia.

\- 'Vaca e o Frango'... – Ralhou o loiro. – Somente Aioria para assistir um desenho assim!

\- Vai, melhor nem pensarmos muito. Aposta é aposta! – Camus remediou, e estendendo a mão, puxou o namorado. A festa dada por Aldebaran já havia começado fazia tempos.

Logo na entrada Milo teve de se conter, pois Afrodite, vestindo um lindo vestido rosado, com avental brando e uma bengala dourada, pastoreava um canceriano vestido de carneirinho bem fofinho. A fita vermelha no pescoço do cavaleiro ranzinza era o toque final.

Caminhando mais um pouco, se depararam com Dohko e Shion. O mestre tinha autorizado a bagunça, e por que também não agraciar a festa com o ar de sua graça? Trajando um impecável terno preto, e de posse de um charuto e sobretudo com barrado de pele, o ariano havia incorporado um mafioso dos idos de 50. Ao seu lado, Dohko trajando um vestido curto de paetês e plumas negras presas nas madeixas avermelhadas, fazia caras e bocas, tentando imitar uma melindrosa.

De olhos arregalados, Camus preferiu nada dizer. Perto do karaokê, uma rodinha disputava de quem seria a vez ao microfone. Por lá podiam ser reconhecidos Aioros vestido de anjo, com direito a asas e tudo, Kanon de astronauta, Saga trajando vestes romanas e com uma coroa de louros nos longos cabelos loiros. Shura de toureiro, formando um casal inusitado com o namorado. Mu vestido de Aladdin, e Shaka com roupas bufantes e o peito desnudo, com grossas algemas douradas, era o gênio da lâmpada. Objeto este que se encontrava preso ao cinto do ariano. E próximo a mesa onde as bebidas se encontravam, Aldebaran trajando malha de cotton azul com listras vermelhas e brancas, era o Capitão América.

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram. – Sorriu o taurino. – Aioria não via a hora de ver vocês. – Comentou mal conseguindo conter a risada. – Eu até pensei que você viria de pinguim, Camus. – Ao reparar o modo com que era fuzilado com os olhos, Touro balançou as mãos a frente do corpo em desculpa.

\- Aioria... – Murmurou Milo entredentes.

\- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Camus, mas antes que o amigo conseguisse lhe responder, o leonino se aproximou com uma taça de vinho em uma das mãos.

O riso alto só não foi ensurdecedor, pois no karaokê, Kanon muito desafinado, cantava uma música de Nikos Oikonomopoulos. Ajeitando a peruca loira longa, o leão colocou embaixo do braço o martelo para ajeitar o peitoral da armadura de Thor, o rei do trovão.

\- Frango! Vaca! – E riu mais ainda. – Vocês ficaram perfeitos. Vão ser a sensação da festa.

\- Oria, eu creio que não, pois ninguém se preocupou em se fixar muito no que cada um está vestindo. – A voz de barítono levemente calma. – Vamos aproveitar a festa. Venham, vamos cantar no karaokê. – Convidou.

De repente o som alto parou. Era Saga quem havia tomada a frente da coisa, e queria cantar sem precisar ter de ouvir a música que tocava alta no ambiente.

\- Não, você não vai cantar novamente! – Protestou Aioros.

\- Isso mesmo, cariño. Você e Kanon tomaram posse desses microfones. – Shura mirou o loiro, focando as coxas grossas e torneadas que estavam a mostra devido a toga curta que ele usava.

\- Por favor, os dois! Procurem um quarto, ou vão para o templo mais próximo. – Gracejou Kanon. Ele conhecia muito bem o irmão e o espanhol. Gargalhando alto ao ver o gesto do irmão, respondeu. – Se foder você. – E devolveu-lhe o sinal feito com o dedo do meio.

\- Ora, 'Vaca e Frango'! – Oria passou os braços pelos ombros dos dois, ficando entre eles. – Vamos tirar uma foto pra posteridade, e eu não vou aceitar não como resposta. Todos vão tirar também. – E antes que os dois pudessem negar, o retrato já havia sido feito.

\- Non sei como você conseguiu me conversar a vir assim... – Camus revirou os olhos ao falar com Milo.

\- Agape, há dois tipos de pessoas: as que fazem as coisas e as que ficam com os louros. Procure ficar no primeiro grupo: há menos competição lá. – Milo citou Gandhi.

\- Ora, de que adianta ficar com os primeiros se todos são um tanto quanto loucos? – Sorriu Camus ao volver os olhos para todos os lados, observando cada um dos amigos ali presentes. Não que fossem loucos de fato, mas, cada qual ao seu modo, era bem diferente do que se poderia dizer como normal.

\- Ei vocês dois, que tal uma competiçãozinha no karaokê? Formamos equipes e podemos apostar alguma coisa...

\- Aioria, sem apostas por hoje. – E antes que Milo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o som alto, a melodia contagiante, foi tomando conta do espaço.

Com o microfone em punho, Aldebaran começava a cantar em sua língua natal. Muito pouco os cavaleiros estavam entendendo, mas era impossível ficar parado. A batida cadenciada e a voz forte, faziam o povo começar a dançar. Quem não estava dançando, batia o pé no chão seguindo o compasso.

\- "Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, Vai rolar bundalelê!" – O taurino não apenas cantava, como também dançava, requebrando a cada novo passinho que fazia. – "Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, tem birita até amanhecer!"

O refrão contagiante fazendo poucos começarem a cantar.

Puxando Camus para um espaço livre, Milo começou a dançar guiando o ruivo junto consigo. Em pouco tempo, todos os outros cavaleiros também se juntaram a eles, dançado e, sem saber, seguindo o que a letra da música brasileira sugeria.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*correndo trancar a porta antes que algum ser belicoso, ciumento, enxerido e chato venha dar pitaco e perguntar por novas fics.*

Olá para todos...

Thekaaaaa, abre a porta, deixa gente entrar. *várias pessoas em uni sono*

Não, de jeito nenhum... Vão procurar os respectivos namorados de vocês! Agora me deixem em paz, só hoje!

*silêncio*

Graças...

Olá, novamente! obrigado por chegar até aqui. Se gostou deixe seu comentário, eu serei muito grata.

beijos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
